


Nimble Hands and Wicked Tongue

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: Rhys just can't keep his eyes off Joshua's nimble hands...





	Nimble Hands and Wicked Tongue

Angel Cave was quiet, except for the sound of metal sliding and clinking together as Joshua inspected each .45 pistol. Rhys had zoned out of their conversation, watching Joshua's nimble fingers pull out the clip from the gun he was currently checking, and Rhys swallowed as he slid it back into the weapon. 

"You still in there?" Came Joshua's rough voice, and Rhys blinked, clearing his throat. "Yeah, sorry, I was just distracted by-" he cut himself off, realizing that saying he was fascinated with the other man's hands would come off as rather odd. Joshua then set the pistol down on the stack, turning in his chair to gaze up at the redhead with those startlingly blue eyes. "By what?" Joshua prompted, eyes curious and genuinely confused. Rhys dropped his gaze, eyes landing upon the stacked pistols as he licked his lips, wetting them to speak.

"Your hands," he said plainly, swallowing hard once again as he kept avoiding the other man's eyes.

"My hands," Joshua repeated in confusion, brow furrowed as he looked at the courier. 

"They're very... Nimble," Rhys pointed out, voice low as he chewed his bottom lip, then slowly brought his gaze to the Burned Man's eyes. Joshua's eyes had widened, realizing the thoughts that must be going through the courier's head. Then his expression changed, and he stood, stepping over to Rhys, all the while holding his amber eyes with his unrelenting icy gaze. 

"And just what is it you imagine my nimble hands doing?" He asked, voice lowered and husky. Despite being a man of god, his hunger and lust still burned in his core, rising up in his chest because of Rhys. The redhead moved to back up as Joshua closed in on him, but his back pressed against the cool stone of the cave wall. 

"A-are you sure-" Rhys began, only to be silenced as a bandaged hand came to rest upon his hip, and fingers teased at his waistline, causing a shiver to course through his entire being.

Joshua brought his other hand up, moving the bandages on his face to expose his mouth, the skin there slightly mottled from scar tissue. He then leaned forward, teasing Rhys' earlobe with his teeth before letting out a breath that made the courier shudder. 

"Tell me what you're imagining," he growled, voice low and hungry, and Rhys took in a shaking breath, his weak heart pounding away at the closeness of the other man. His cock was hard in his jeans, and surely Joshua could feel it pressing against him with his body flush against Rhys'.

"Your hands... Taking my cock, stroking me and teasing me," he gasped out, and as he spoke, Joshua's hands fiddled with his belt buckle, undoing it before slowly unzipping his jeans. Rhys let out a surprised grunt as lips found his, surprisingly soft as they hungrily took his mouth and stole his breath. Joshua's tongue skimmed his lips, and he parted them to grant him entrance. His tongue slid into his mouth, slick and devious as it ran along Rhys' own. His skilled hands had pulled his jeans down below his ass, and were now creeping into Rhys' briefs, soft bandages rubbing against the skin of his groin. Then, one hand took his cock, giving a slow and steady stroke, and Rhys moaned, the sound echoing throughout the cave, and Joshua gave a husky chuckle. 

"Make some noise for me," he ordered as his hand began moving quicker, and his lips crawled down to Rhys' neck, sucking hard on the pale flesh that lie there. Rhys was pressed hard against the wall, rolling his hips in time with the strokes that Joshua's firm hand gave to his hard cock, exposed to the air with his briefs pulled below his balls. His head was red and wanting, precum beading at his slit as it twitched under Joshua's touch. He groaned as wet lips left his neck, leaving a purple bruise in their path as they slid lower, biting the skin at his collarbone before giving another hungry suck there. 

"Oh, _yes_ , don't stop," Rhys gasped as bare fingertips swiveled around his head and ran over his slit, causing him to buck his hips and let out another breathy groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

For a man of God, he sure knew how to sin. 

"Joshua, I'm gonna cum," Rhys warned with panting breaths, and it was then that Joshua's hand abruptly left him. Rhys opened his eyes in confusion, when his cock gave a desperate twitch as he saw Joshua drop to his knees. He took Rhys' cock into his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing along his length, tongue flat against the bottom of his shaft before pointing and sliding right along his slit.

That was enough to undo the courier.

With a thrust into Joshua's mouth, the Burned Man moaned against his cock as his cum spurted into his mouth, and Rhys let out a yelp, thrusting again as he felt Joshua swallow around him.

Then, Joshua pulled his mouth from him, standing to his full height and licking his lips, blue eyes devious as he leaned forward and kissed the courier hard, sharing the taste of his cum.

Pulling away, he gave a smirk as he gazed upon Rhys' flushed face, and a chuckle left him.

"Thy hands are nimble, and thy tongue is wicked,"


End file.
